The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A mobile communication device can be configured to support multiple subscriber identity module (SIM) cards and operate on multiple mobile communication networks. A user of such a mobile communication device is able to choose from one of the communication networks to place a phone call. In addition, each SIM card can support multiple types of mobile communication networks that use different wireless access technologies, for example, a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network.